


Pick the petals before it blooms

by PeachSweet



Series: You made flowers grow in my lung, and although they are beautiful I can't fucking breathe. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Badly Written, Hanahaki Disease, If anyone wants to know who Kenma's in love with, Just ask, M/M, Unrequited Love, i tried my best to write this nicely but, idk why i picked them though, poppies mean sleep, quickly written, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: He sobs and cries out every night, but no one ever comes to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angst  
> *Poorly written Angst

Kenma wants to tear out his lungs, tell himself that everything is okay and that he's not getting closer to his death everyday. He wants to ignore the poppy petals he coughs up daily, blood dripping from the petite petals as they spiral to the ground. He sobs and cries out every night, but no one ever comes to help him.

People see it, they mourn for him as he comes closer and closer to his death. He's so young, already with a weak immune system and a weakened body. He doesn't even play volleyball anymore, avoids it in an attempt to keep someone from seeing it.

Even now, as he stands in front of that person's door, coughing petals constantly and hopelessly waiting for the door to be opened, he wants to keep this thing a secret. He wants to just fall into a deep sleep, to never let that person know that he's dying and they're the cause.

He knows that won't happen though.

Especially not now, not when the door has opened and he looks up with weary eyes and an even wearier heart. He takes a deep breathes, tears spilling overs and dripping onto the ground as he opens his mouth and more petals spill out. He stares into the eyes of his murderer, and pulls off a sad smile that barely holds before he's falling backwards.

'I love you' he wants to shout, mouth still open even as he hits the ground. Instead, the words come out as a whisper, barely heard over shouts and sobs as he falls into that sleep he craved so deeply from the beginning of this. He smiles then, still smile and still oh so broken. He repeat the phrase, almost like a plea to the person above him, who's tears are falling down onto him.

That's how Kozume Kenma dies, with tears in his eyes and lips curved into a secretive smile. There's still poppies in his mouth by the time he's taken away, the petals still there and still soaked with blood that falls out with them and stains everything it touches.

This, this is why you don't fall in love.


End file.
